Incendiary
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around. EspioXCream


**Incendiary**

—

**Summary: **Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around.

**Pairing: **EspioXCream

---

A purple chameleon rested on a brown couch; his eyes were closed. His arms were crossed, his breathing was calm, and he was alert. He was still awake, but he was almost drifting off into dream land. Yes, this was a pretty peaceful night.

"Mr. Espio!" A high pitched voice called out. "Mr. Espio!" A hint of fear was found in her voice. Espio quickly opened his eyes in surprise. The purple chameleon bolted up and looked at the small female rabbit, who was on the last step on the wooden stairs. A frightening facial expression was written on her face, her breathing was rapid, she was wearing a light pink nightgown that reached down to her knees, pink fluffy bunny slippers covered her feet.

The chameleon quickly recovered from shock, "What is the matter, Cream?" Yes, Cream was at the Detective Agency. Her mother, Vanilla, had to make an important errand. So Vanilla kindly asked Vector and the gang if Cream could stay for the night. Since, of course, Vector was the boss, he happily accepted. The clever crocodile hoped he would be able to impress Vanilla, but Vector also had to go somewhere, so he left Espio in charge of Cream and Charmy. Well, Charmy was sleeping in his room, so he wouldn't be that much of a problem.

Cream realized she disturbed Espio, "I'm sorry, Mr. Espio," she bowed her head in shame. "I didn't mean to bother you."

Espio frowned, "Well, the damage has been done. It doesn't matter," Espio quietly spoken. "Never apologize." He strictly ordered while walking towards her.

The young rabbit's eyes widened, "I'm sorry." Espio glared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Espio. I mean...um...ugh..." Cream stammered, her eyes were looking at the ground.

"Never mind," the chameleon quietly hissed. "What is it that you want, little girl?"

A more frightened look than before returned, "I think I heard something in the closet."

Espio narrowed his eyes on the cream colored rabbits form. "This is why you came down here?" She eagerly nodded her head.

Espio crossed his arms over his chest and said, "What do you intend for me to do about your situation?"

The young rabbit girl sighed, "I don't mean to be a bother Mr. Espio, but could you check what's in the closet for me?" Her dainty finger pointed up the stairs.

Espio sighed and said, "I might as well since you disturbed my peacefulness."

A guilty look came upon her face, "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Espio."

"Whatever," he murmured. Espio walked to the stairs. The young rabbit followed him. "Now, lets check this thing that's in the closet, shall we?" Espio merely whispered, Cream nodded her head.

They finally reached the guest room. The room was typical. It had white walls, a little oval window next to Creams guest bed, the bed had a blue quilt, white covers, the floor had a tan colored carpet, a small little television placed on a dresser, and the room had a white closet. Cream hid behind Espio.

"Is this the closet?" He quietly asked, his index finger pointed at it. The cream colored rabbit slowly nodded her head. The chameleon walked up to the closet and opened it. Inside, had some wire hangers, waiting to hang up clothes. Nothing scary was in there.

"See?" he showed her the inside of the closet, "there's nothing in here that you should be frightened of."

Cream smiled cheerfully, "Thank you, Mr. Espio!"

"Now," Espio lightly pushed her to her bed, "go to bed before Vector gets back." Cream jumped on her bed with a smile on her face. The purple chameleon covered her with the sky blue quilt. The cream colored rabbit put her head on her fluffy pillow. Espio walked to the doorway, and then he turned off the light. The room was then enveloped in darkness.

Suddenly, the female rabbit sat up, "Mr. Espio, what happens if there's something under my bed? What happens if the thing under my bed wants to eat me?" Or," she gulped, "what happens if it tries to hurt me?" Her eyes grown wide with fear, she kept looking around the room as if something was going to pop out of nowhere.

A small little smile was shown on his face, "Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." Just as fast as the smile appeared, it disappeared.

"Now go to sleep," he ordered, he then walked out of her room, leaving her to sleep.

Knowing that Espio was going to protect her, she suddenly felt safer. In minutes, she fell asleep.

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
